1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image processing method for creating a layout image by sequentially arranging a plurality of layout target images, which are images that are to be arranged over a base image, thereon is proposed in the art. An example of such an image processing method is disclosed in JP-A-2007-219878. According to the proposed method, a layout image can be created as follows. One layout target image that includes the largest number of persons as image content is selected among the plurality of layout target images. The size of the selected layout target image is increased. The enlarged image is placed first on the base image. Thereafter, the remaining layout target images are arranged sequentially. In the sequential arrangement, each layout target image is placed in such a way as to ensure that the layout target image that is currently in the arrangement process does not overlap any face area that is included in an already-arranged image(s), which is a layout target image that has already been arranged over the base image. In addition, in the sequential arrangement, each layout target image is placed in such a way as to ensure that the distance between the center of gravity of face areas included in all of the already-arranged images over the base image and the center of gravity of face areas included in the currently arranged layout target image is minimized. By this means, it is possible to obtain a layout image that includes the enlarged layout target image including the largest number of persons.
However, the related-art image processing method described above has a problem in that a face area that is extremely large or extremely small might be included in a final layout image in a case where, for example, there are two or more layout target images that include the same number of persons.